


Прикосновения

by Rin_Okita



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Erotica, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Out of Character, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Top Anakin Skywalker, Touching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Okita/pseuds/Rin_Okita
Summary: Энакин вернулся с миссии на Татуине, и Оби-Ван не мог не отметить великолепного загара ученика. Магистру невыносимо хотелось чаще прикасаться к Скайуокеру.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Прикосновения

Миссия на Татуине закончилась. Энакин и Асока вот-вот должны вернуться на Корусант и доложить о результатах. Оби-Ван с нетерпением ждал ученика. Он не видел Скайуокера несколько месяцев. Магистру пришлось отправиться с дипломатической миссией на другую планету. С Энакином он общался лишь несколько раз с помощью голоэкрана. Ученик коротко докладывал о ситуации и отключался. 

Оби-Ван ждал Энакина не только, чтобы услышать о миссии. Кеноби знал: Скайуокер и его падаван справились блестяще. Магистр понял, что скучал по ученику. Без связи, которая возникала, когда Энакин находился рядом, Кеноби чувствовал одиночество и тоску. Эти чувства не мешали ему выполнять задания, сражаться, думать, спать. Но без ученика они стали возникать постоянно, стоило магистру остаться наедине. 

Он ощутил присутствие Скайуокера еще до того, как увидел. На губах помимо воли появилась улыбка, которую Оби-Ван тут же попытался скрыть. Гнетущее чувство одиночества исчезло, уступив место умиротворенности и покою. Кеноби много чего хотел сказать ученику. Но не в присутствии магистров. Это слишком личное. 

Энакин явился в зале Совета, и Оби-Ван тихо выдохнул. Несмотря на заметную усталость, Скайуокер старался казаться бодрым и несгибаемым. Вьющиеся светлые волосы отрасли и выгорели под жаркими татуинскими солнцами, приобретая золотистый цвет. Кожа загорела, стала нежно-коричневой. И голубые глаза ученика ярко выделялись среди теплых оттенков. Скайуокер слегка повернул голову и едва заметно улыбнулся учителю. Кеноби почувствовал, что Энакин тоже скучал. Сердце забилось с удвоенной скоростью. Магистр почти не слушал, что говорил Скайуокер. Смотрел на него. И безумно хотел прикоснуться к парню. Провести рукой по загорелой коже (как же Оби-Вану нравился этот золотистый оттенок!), ощутить ее мягкость и тепло. Обнять ученика и не отпускать. Это желание было неожиданным, спонтанным, и в то же время естественным. Словно Кеноби всегда хотел этого, но боялся признаться. 

«Это неправильно», - одернул себя джедай, хотя мысль о мимолетном прикосновении к Энакину не выходила из головы. Кеноби мог сколько угодно твердить о Кодексе. Только после Совета все же обнял ученика. Всего на короткий миг. Этого было достаточно, чтобы почувствовать нечто сродни воссоединения. И тем более достаточно, чтобы едва уловимо поцеловать или, скорее, коснуться губами обнаженной шеи Энакина. Оби-Ван искренне надеялся, что парень ничего не заметил. Хотелось большего. Магистр не позволял себе обдумывать, что именно он подразумевал под «большим». Иначе… 

Оби-Ван так и не поговорил с Энакином. Он долго размышлял по поводу собственных чувств. Неужели длительное отсутствие ученика вызвало такие неоднозначные мысли? Кеноби снова вспоминал появление Скайуокера, бронзовый цвет его кожи – такой теплый и нежный, словно утро на Татуине. Все ли тело Энакина такое? Мужчина вздрогнул, когда задал этот мысленный вопрос. Как же невыносимо было скрывать свои желания, не имея возможности воплотить их. 

«Я не могу, я джедай», - постоянно напоминал себе Оби-Ван. 

Впоследствии магистр позволял себе легкие прикосновения к золотистой коже ученика – незаметные, но такие желанные для мужчины. Всегда пользовался возможностью побыть с Энакином, полюбоваться, как он улыбается, обнять хотя бы на миг. Скайуокер ничего не замечал, поглощенный обучением Асоки. Магистр радовался невнимательности парня. Он не знал, как объяснить свое поведение самому себе, уже не говоря об Энакине. 

Однажды, вернувшись из задания, Оби-Ван никак не мог найти Скайуокера. Он соскучился и отчаянно хотел повидать Скайуокера. В Храме джедаев парня не было. Асока услужливо подсказала, что учитель тоже недавно вернулся и, вероятней всего, отдыхает.

Зайдя в комнату Энакина, Оби-Ван собрался окликнуть его, но передумал. Ученик спал. И магистру следовало сразу же уйти, не поддаваться искушению. Но он не устоял и тихо подошел к кровати. Стоял и наблюдал за умиротворенным выражением лица Энакина. Он, вероятно, уснул, не успев полностью раздеться. Нижняя туника задралась, обнажив полоску загорелой кожи на животе. Чувствуя приятное волнение, Оби-Ван остановил взгляд на обнаженных ключицах, на плавных линиях подбородка, на пушистых ресницах парня. Рассудок твердил, что магистру нельзя здесь находиться, но мужчина проигнорировал это. Как и мысли о Кодексе, которые его сейчас почти не тревожили. 

Кеноби склонился над спящим Скайуокером и в нерешительности протянул руку. Пальцы слегка дрожали, когда мужчина ласково, почти невесомо погладил бронзовую кожу ученика. Энакин не отреагировал. Похоже, сильно устал, так что разбудить его будет сложно. Оби-Ван покачал головой, будто пытался отогнать наваждение, которому так неосмотрительно поддался. Но продолжал гладить тело Энакина. Тыльной стороной ладони коснулся скулы, указательным пальцем провел по приоткрытых губах. Сила, как же трудно сдерживаться, чтобы не покрыть эту мягкую, золотистую кожу поцелуями! Магистр все еще опасался, что ученик проснется. И как Оби-Ван объяснит происходящее? Он себе не мог ответить, зачем все еще гладит парня. Но никто не запрещал прикасаться к ученику. "Я не делаю ничего плохого", - убеждал себя Оби-Ван. 

Магистр убрал спутанные светлые волосы со лба Скайуокера. Дневной свет красиво ложился на кожу, отчего она, казалось, слегка сияла. Ощущая головокружение и жар, волной растекающийся по телу, Кеноби не удержался и поцеловал Энакина в щеку – осторожно, целомудренно, почти по-отцовски. Он не собирался находиться с учеником дольше. Мужчиной и так овладели эмоции – те, которые он так тщательно скрывал. И Кеноби понимал, что мог зайти слишком далеко в необдуманных действиях. 

«Не стоит», - остановил себя Оби-Ван, неохотно отстраняясь от Энакина. А сам чувствовал, как больно и горько становится от отрицания чувств и желаний. Магистр прикрыл глаза рукой и тяжело вздохнул. «Еще один поцелуй. Последний», - решил Кеноби. Грустно улыбнувшись, он нежно коснулся уголка губ парня. 

Внезапно Энакин открыл глаза, обнял учителя и повалил на себя. Оби-Ван в ужасе попытался отстраниться и сбежать. Такого исхода он явно не ожидал. Скайуокер не позволял магистру подняться, крепко заключив в объятия.

\- Учитель, - голос парня прозвучал тихо и неторопливо, дыхание обожгло чувствительную кожу на шее, из-за чего тело Оби-Вана покрылось мурашками. Магистр уткнулся в плечо Энакина, прекратив сопротивляться. Он тяжело дышал и боялся пошевелиться. Никогда он не чувствовал себя так неловко, как сейчас. – А я все ждал, когда вы решитесь на большее. Не станете ограничивать себя мимолетными прикосновениями. 

\- Энакин, я не… - начал Оби-Ван, почувствовав смущение и стыд. И как давно ученик заметил жесты магистра? Не хотелось даже думать. Почувствовав, как Скайуокер расстегивает его пояс, Кеноби ужаснулся еще больше. – Нет, не надо… 

\- Вы же не думаете, что я вас отпущу? – Скайуокер улыбался – лукаво и довольно. – Я должен как-то отреагировать на ваше проявление чувств. 

\- Энакин… - прошептал магистр. Из-за волнения громче говорить не получалось. Он все еще лежал неподвижно, чувствуя тепло тела ученика. Сопротивляться не хотелось. Чего он на самом деле желал – обнимать парня, целовать, прикасаться. И не думать о том, что правильно, а что нет. Поддаться ласковому голосу ученика, разрешить ему... 

\- Не возражайте, - Скайуокер бережно уложил магистра на кровать, а сам уселся сверху на бедрах мужчины. Туника облегала привлекательное загорелое тело, голубые глаза сверкали. Затем он произнес именно то, о чем думал Кеноби: - Вы тоже этого хотите. 

Применив Силу, Энакин запер дверь. 

\- Я помогу вам раздеться, учитель.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящаю Дарт котовану


End file.
